Core 5: Virology, Cell, Molecular and Chemical Biology Core Summary CRNA investigators have a wide range of expertise virology, cell and molecular biology, as well as chemical structural biology. Each of the biologically focused projects requires the application of techniques and expertise in these areas. To facilitate the identification of new targets for structural and biophysical analysis, and to facilitate the validation and biological interpretation of structural and biophysical data, the Virology, Cell, Molecular and Chemical Biology Core will undertake a number of activities including: (1) the discovery of new RNA targets for structure function studies using CLIP (2) the determination of RNA secondary structures in cells using DMS-MaPseq (3) siRNA and sCAS9/SAM screening to identify and validate new protein targets for structure function studies (4) the provision of virology and general molecular biology support to biologically and structurally focused projects and aims (5) virtual screening and chemical synthesis to enable the discovery of RNA- targeted inhibitors of the biological processes studied in the CRNA.